


Misgivings

by iruka92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by "Poets of the Fall - War" and a ship I am currently obsessing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misgivings

the wind blows  
eyes begged me to stay  
the lips did not open

  
a whisper  
my ears listened  
it was the wind  
the voice was faint

 

i love you  
but you didn't say

 

i love you  
but you didn't stay

**Author's Note:**

> It would be awesome if you listen to this while reading them.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f_hewSrAH4


End file.
